The invention relates to the field of devices for administering medicated liquids, and more particularly to vaporizers.
It is common to us vaporizers or atomizers for delivering certain medicines to humans, such as asthma medication. Many medications can be effectively delivered into the bloodstream by inhalation through the lungs. However, many medications, such as insulin, must be delivered in sterile form, which precludes the use of existing vaporizers, in which the medication passes through unsterilized passages, including the vaporizer itself. There is therefore a need for a vaporizer which can administer sterile medications.
The invention therefore provides a device for dispensing a vaporized spray of sterile medicated liquid, comprising a housing for containing a supply of sterile medicated liquid, means for pressurizing the liquid, and a combination atomizing and pressure release valve.
The invention also provides a combination atomizing and pressure release valve comprising a layer of flexible material provided with an aperture, and a plug extending through the aperture and having a surface against which the layer of flexible material is biased in the closed position, the layer lifting off the surface of the plug in the open position to thereby open the aperture.